


A Picnic with Minseok

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: A nice day out turns into a rush to get back home when Minseok confesses, rather surprisingly, that he'd like to see your lips on his cock.





	A Picnic with Minseok

Minseok had wanted to go out and enjoy the nice weather and had surprised you with a packed up lunch and drive to the park on a lazy Sunday. The park was surprisingly empty, a few people passing by occasionally walking their dog or with their kid’s in strollers but it was pleasantly quiet.

Your boyfriend fed you strawberries and kept giving you That Look - the look that spoke volumes to you with the intensity in his eyes alone. It was a look that said, “I fucking love you” and you could feel that radiating from him all afternoon as he smiled at you sweetly. Eventually, you laid back on the blanket, soaking up some nuch needed vitamin D after a long week of being indoors far too much.

Watching you fondly, Minseok follows your lead and stretches out next to you. He doesn’t shut his eyes, but instead lays on his side, propped up on one elbow, and he reaches his free hand over and traces the features of your face delicate with his finger tips. His touch is soft and feels nice, a gentle tickling sensation that makes you smile every time he passes from your cheek to your nose, or from the bridge of your nose down to your lips. 

His focus lingers there, the pads of his fingers pressing a bit more firmly across your lips, smudging your lipstick just a little bit but you don’t mind - you can fix it later. It’s when you purse your lips and kiss the tip of his finger that he lets out a soft, needy sigh.

“Your lips would look so good wrapped around my dick.” He says.

You gasp, your eyes flying open to look around quickly but nobody was around to have heard him, and your boyfriend just smiles at you.

“I love your cute little gasps.” He tells you, “Did I shock you?”

“A little…” You admitted. “Is that really what you were thinking about?” You ask him shyly and he nods his head in response. “I think I’d like to try that…if you want.” You tell him.

In the few months you’ve been together, oral sex hadn’t come up just yet, and Minseok hadn’t been pushy about it like you thought most men would be. He was happy to take things slow and enjoy his time with you. He liked making out, dry humping, fingering you and he loved when you jerked him off and for the time being, he was satisfied with the pace of your relationship. But the sight of your pretty, plump lips as his fingers traced them had excited him, and he didn’t see any harm in bringing it up. If you had been more scandalized, he would have just laughed it off and thought that you were adorable. But the fact that you were into the idea excited him all the more, and he was quick to insist that the picnic was over, and it was time to take you back to your place.

You’re laughing at the sudden urgency, but before long Minseok is pressing you up against your bedroom door and kissing you breathless and all you can think about is the heavy weight of his cock in your hand and what it’s going to feel like on your tongue.

Minseok is sweet about it, and maybe he’s a little bit nervous but he doesn’t show it other than a couple of bouts of the giggles that he shares with you in between a heavy makeout session and getting your clothes taken off. He asks you first how you want to be positioned, and you think laying on the bed down by his waist will be easiest for now, so you stretch out together and you trail a path of kisses down his body until you can rest on your side near enough to take him into your mouth.

It’s not that you hadn’t done this before, but you hadn’t in some time and not at all with Minseok. He was quiet about it at first, his breathing hitching when he feels your tongue run along the underside of his cock. Eventually he thinks to help you out a little bit, and he reaches down and tenderly cups your face and shows you the pace that he likes it to start - shallow, slow draws back and forth, and he whispers down to you, “Suck a little harder..”

You appreciate his help and it boosts your confidence, your eyes fluttering open to peer up at him only to see he’s watching you tenderly. He smiles and you pull him out of your mouth and smile, leaning forward briefly to kiss his lips and on the way back down you ask him, “Does it feel good?”

“God, it’s so good, baby.” He murmurs back to you as you take his erection back in your mouth once more. He doesn’t need to guide you into the right rhythm, but after a few moments he grunts down to you, his hands balled up tight white-knuckled fists, “Faster, please..”

You suck hard and bob your head fast, wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock and working every inch. He twitches and moans and his eyes squeeze shut. When his hips start to roll up, bucking into your mouth to match your movements, you know he’s close, and his eyes fly open and he chants down at you, “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming..” He gives you enough time to pull away and let him spill over his thighs if you wanted to, but you want to impress him and you finish him off in your mouth, swallowing past the bitter taste and sucking him clean.


End file.
